Spin the bottle, Truth or Dare
by Rosanne-Meringue
Summary: A game of truth and dare can lead to many situations. Very awkward situations which make Dean and Castiel realise how sadistic their friends truly are.


Spin the bottle, Truth or Dare?

Summary: A game of truth and dare can lead to many situations. Very awkward situations which make Dean and Castiel realise how sadistic their friends truly are.

Zeza-66 helped me with this story. The ideas are from both of us and we hope you enjoy it….!

On each of my chapters/stories I will include a random quote or saying that has nothing to do with the story or chapter but just because I want to! **does a big cute smile**

Thank you …. J

"If life was easy, where would all the adventures be"

Warning: Bunch of horny teenagers playing a very suggestive game.

**Sam, Dean, Chuck, Lisa, Bella, Jo, Jessica, Cassie, Adam, Jimmy, Becky, Anna, Gabriel, Ruby, Castiel, Lucifer and Meg…. (this could take a while)….**

**The whole gang was gathered round in a circle, ready to play truth or dare with the empty vodka bottle Dean had stolen from uncle Bobby's stash. He looked around at the mix of weirdoes he called his friends. **

**Becky the Sam-obsessed, loving weirdo who was oblivious to the fact that Chuck liked her. A lot. It was painfully obvious every time he stared at her.**

**Chuck the "prophet" who always managed to guess what would happen before it actually did. Yes, creepy. He loved Supernatural novels about the unknown. **

**Bella (or bouncy boobs as nicknamed by Dean) the flirtatious but very lethal and crazy money-obsessed chick who kept on coming up with "smart" scams which most of the time left them in trouble with the authorities. Oh and broke…**

**Meg and Ruby, the two demon sisters who like their parents, Alistair and Lilith, who Dean now remembered were ex-convicts, had anger management problems. **_**Remind me never to land on their bad side **_**he thought shivering.**

**Jessica the sweet and intelligent "princess" as nicknamed by Sam who had a massive crush on her. Dean's one goal was to get them together. Jessica was the friendliest of the group and looked up to Dean like a big brother.**

**Jo, Anna and Lisa, the three that had massive crushes on Dean. The three of them were gorgeous and Dean was overly protective of them due to the fact that he had dated all of them and liked them, but sadly Dean didn't like the thought of being tied to only one woman. He thought the concept of "the one" was bullshit. Anna the hot red-head. She was really pretty and had a face Dean considered was carved by angels. Or some bullshit like that Dean had used to get her on a date. Jo the witty humorous girl that shared his crazy taste in music, (though he didn't openly admit that). Lisa, the caring and fun cheerleader who was very talented in gymnastics. He also liked her little brother Ben. The kid was becoming more and more like him everyday. Although according to Sam this was a very bad thing. **

**Gabriel and Lucifer (or "Lucy" as Gabriel called him). The two were brothers but wow were they different. Gabriel was the funny crazy fanatic and very enthusiastic joker nicknamed "the trickster" for his pranks. Lucifer was the supposedly "innocent angel" although everyone knew he was really a devil. **

**Then there was Cassie who had been his first girlfriend. Dean had really liked her and had been heart-broken when she broke up with him. Sam was sure this was the most probable reason to why Dean didn't stick with one girl for too long. But Dean didn't harbour any hard feelings and understood that she was very mature for her age, which clashed greatly with Dean's immaturity. **

**Sam was his precious but clumsy little brother, who he loved and would do anything for. He was sensible most of the time (when not caught up in Ruby's mischief). He was very tall which probably lead to his clumsiness and he was the smartest kid in all the town. Yes, this annoyed Dean. But it came in helpful sometimes especially when it helped with his homework but other times was considered very annoying such as when Sam constantly corrected Dean on his vocabulary. **

**Adam was Dean's other little brother. He had recently come to live with them over a year ago, but Dean still cared for him and looked after him as well. Adam was good at sports and especially liked baseball. Adam was his half brother, as he had a different mother from Sam and Dean. **

**Jimmy and Castiel were twins. Jimmy was the evil one who played around with people's emotions and came up with very scary ideas. Dean and him got along very well due to this fact. Jimmy was also very protective of Castiel who was considered the innocent one. Dean scowled. Far from innocent that's for sure. He didn't know what to make of Castiel. He absolutely hated the boy, everyone thought he was innocent but Dean knew better. They constantly glared at each other and called each other names. Jimmy was aware of this and had planned along with Sammy, (yes, Sammy had a very dark side as well) to get rid of the sexual tension between them which day by day only increased and was getting unbearable. **

**They all leaned forward as the game began. The bottle landed on Chuck first. **

"**Truth or Dare" Dean asked and Chucked replied with Truth. Dean asked him if he liked Becky. Chuck was too chocked up and red faced to answer while Meg and Ruby only cackled at his reaction. **

**The bottle then landed on Sam. **

"**Truth or Dare" Dean asked grinning mischievously. Sam only glared at him as a warning.**

"**Dare" Big mistake Dean thought.**

"**Ok Sammy, I dare you to make out with Jess" Sam half chocked while Jessica started giggling uncontrollably. As expected, Sam found her lips as sweet as she was. **

**Next the bottle landed on Jo. Jo being the brave tomboy picked dare. Dean gave Jimmy a knowing look and gave a killer smirk back at Jo while daring her to make out with Lisa. Lisa being the fun type agreed. The two approached each other and Cassie only rolled her eyes at the excited hi 5's from Jimmy and Dean. Wow they really were a pair. The kiss was hot and steamy, involving a lot of tongue much to Jimmy and Dean's happiness. **

**They went on for a while longer and had now gotten Meg and Ruby to strip, Cassie to lap dance wearing a tight nurse's outfit. (Where Dean got the outfit, nobody knew or wanted to know), Gabriel had gotten a makeover by Anna and Jessica which involved being dressed like a girl, Lucifer had dressed up in a devil costume and pole danced around a tree. Bella and Jimmy had disappeared into a closet for "five minutes in heaven". They eventually came out with Jimmy looking very pleased and Bella adjusting her bouncing boobs back in her bra. Adam and Anna then had to dirty dance, which involved a lot of heavy petting. **

**The bottle finally landed on Dean, which Sam and Jimmy had been waiting for throughout the whole game. Everyone was in on the plan they had for Cas and Dean. **

"**Truth or Dare" **

"**Dare" **

"**Ok I dare You and Castiel to kiss" Jimmy said smirking evilly.**

"**What!" Castiel and Dean shouted at the same time. Dean enraged and Castiel supposedly horrified and innocent looking. This innerved Dean because Castiel seemed so horrified at the prospect of doing something that went against his **_**innocent **_**nature. He was going to expose Castiel. Right Now.**

"**Don't look so innocent Cas. I know very well that you were the one that broke into uncle Bobby's liquor stash and drank the lot."**

**Everyone stared at Cas like he was possessed, then they started to laugh loudly. Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean who looked pleased with his outburst. **

"**I'm not kissing him" Dean retorted. **

"**That means you forfeit and have to do another dare" Ruby cackled while Meg told him he might as well kiss the other twin Jimmy, since they knew Dean wouldn't mind considering they were best friends.**

"**Ok" Dean agreed, it was better than kissing that sexy little brat. **_**Wait a minute… sexy? Where had that come from…**_

**Dean crawled over to Jimmy and leaned in to kiss him. Jimmy was smirking at the anger on Castiel's face. As Dean was about to kiss Jimmy, he felt a sense of disappointment and regret for refusing to kiss Castiel. **

**He suddenly felt a hand pushing him off Jimmy and looked back to see Castiel with a livid face dragging him in the direction of the tree. (The one which had served as a pole earlier). Dean stared at Castiel's face confused with his actions and found he couldn't pull away. He knew Cas was handsome. He had the same blue eyes and brown tousled hair as Jimmy. They were twins… But Castiel's eyes were even more beautiful and had a twist of violet to them, that was more obvious when he was angry. **

"**Dean, you don't want to kiss me but you readily agree to kiss my brother. What? I'm not good enough?" Castiel asked furiously. He then lent in and forcibly kissed Dean. The kiss was long and hard. But wow was it hot and Dean found himself responding eagerly and kissed Castiel back. The kiss was sweet but demanding. He found himself putting his arms around Castiel's neck while Castiel's arms were already around his waist pulling him closer so that their bodies melded together. **_**His body is so hot… **_**Dean thought but Castiel then pulled away and Dean groaned at the lose of heat.**

**Castiel smirked at Dean and stepped closer to Dean, his mouth close to Dean's ear. **

"**So was it good enough?" He asked in a husky voice while Dean shivered. **

**Behind them, the whole gang was cheering and wolf-whistling. Dean chuckled at Cas and dragged Cas into the house, into his bedroom. Castiel locked the door behind them and Dean immediately found Castiel's lips on his own. He smiled….. **_**This is going to be a long summer…..**_

**The End**


End file.
